Best Halloween Night
by PrincessandherWarrior
Summary: After Sora finds out that Kairi isn't going trick or treating with him, he turns to Riku who seems to be spending the night in, Riku already knowing what Sora wants, Will Sora get him out of the house, Will Riku agree to go and if he does will he want something in return, How will the trip go?


The night of October thirty first was quite a busy night, the night air was filled with a chill from the air, but also a warmth as the streets were filled with orange lights of the candles in the pumpkins, plus the decorations. People paraded the streets, partying or knocking on doors to get their buckets or pillow cases filled with sweet treats.

Riku sat on the couch, of the home he shared with Sora and his friend Kairi. He was relaxing with a book in his hand, he heard footsteps coming down the hall, he looked up to find Sora emerging and dressed up for the occasion, Riku knew, Sora was prepared to join the rest on the streets hunting for candy.

"You really wear that get up to Halloween Town all the time, Sora?" Riku asks.

"Yeah pretty cool, huh?, Riku, Thank god you're still here!" Sora shouts, he swings the orange and black pumpkin bucket he held onto, he dawned a toothy grin thanks to the fake fangs, his eye was covered with a pumpkin mask on his head, the other accessory was the small black wings on his back, his other eye sparkled through the black makeup he dawn, the matching black and dirty white shirt and shirts with stockings of black and red.

"Of course I'm here, I have no where else to be..." Riku says, he looked away returning to his book.

"Well I was wondering..." Sora starts.

"No." Riku replied flatly.

"B-But...B-But, Riku...Y-You didn't even know what I was going to ask." Sora responds. He set the bucket on the table and put his white gloved hands on his hips, pouting.

"Easy, Kairi's spending the night at Namine's which means she won't be going trick or treating with you and so you're turning to me, begging me to take you." Riku answers, he ditches his book and stood up, walking past the brunette into the kitchen to grab some hot apple cider to take a sip, he set it down and returned to the living room to find Sora was still there.

"Riku, Come on, You're my boyfriend you're suppose to agree to these things, It's just one night strolling around the dark streets, It's romantic even, You don't even have to go up to the door with me." Sora says following Riku who went into his bedroom.

"Oh Sora, Enough pleading, I agree to go." Riku says to silence the boy, he wanted to chuckle hearing Sora babble on, he even used the boyfriend card. He held back on laughing at him and slipped on his old black organization jacket. "You owe me for this."

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Let's go, Riku!" Sora chimes, running out of the door.

It was a quiet stroll down the street except for the happy giggles that came from Sora, he walked ahead swinging his bucket that was filled with candy.

"How much longer do you want to do this...?" Riku asks, he wasn't enthused about this outing, he kept his silence but he also couldn't help but to give an evil eye to those who took long gazes at the boy dressed up. It bothered him.

"Oh come on, we barely left the house, Settle down, Riku." Sora says. "Oh look, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion, I'm glad they're not bad guys anymore, Let's go over!" Sora chimes happily.

"Do we have too, I only agreed to taking you to get candy, not to converse with other people to waste my time." Riku replies.

"Lighten up, Come on it won't take long." Sora replies wandering off towards the three, he look back motioning for Riku to follow.

Riku took his place standing next to the shorter brunette as they stepped to the group of people, Riku kept his silence, his gaze was following the others, his gaze with Sora.

"Hi Roxas, Guys!" Sora chimes, he was the closest with Roxas. Roxas being his nobody. As for Zexion and Demyx, they weren't trying to make him disappear from the world anymore.

Zexion gives a silent wave, he returns to burying his head in his book, Demyx gave hugs, he avoided Riku seeing the evil eye that pretty much said 'do not touch me.' Demyx sits on the brick wall and plays his Sitar.

"Hi Sora, You looks pretty cute in your Halloween costume, get any candy?" Roxas asks.

Riku's gaze turned to a slight annoyed glare.

"Hehe thanks, I'm suppose to be more scary, Rox. Scary!" Sora shouts. "I got some, About ready to hit more houses to fill up more on candy." Sora adds.

"Awe you could never be that scary, no matter how much you try, you're too cute!" Demyx jumps into the conversation.

"I agree, Sora. How about we tag along?" Roxas responds.

"No that's alright, We got to get going, Come Sora." Riku says shortly turning around and directing Sora away from the group.

"Happy Halloween guys, See ya!" Sora turns his head to them and waves as he walks off with Riku.

"Riku, My basket isn't full...We only went to five houses, It's only 11:30, why are we home already?" Sora asks following Riku inside their home closing the door behind him, he throws off his mask and uses his magic to remove the makeup.

Riku doesn't answer him, He walks into the kitchen he didn't look back because he knew Sora would follow, The silver haired male bent down opening the bottom cabinet.

"What ya looking for, Riku?" Sora asks curiously watching the silver dig around, he sets his bucket on the table.

Riku closes the door after finding what he was looking for, a tear was heard. The silver had opened a bag of assorted candy dumping the items into Sora's bucket.

"Now it's filled, Don't eat it all in one night or I'll take it away." Riku warns.

"Awe you're the best for saving all of this for me...But Riku, What about the rest of the night, there's do much more Halloween to celebrate, Let's hit up more houses!" Sora says happily picking up his basket, he heads out into the living room leading the way.

Riku was right behind, he swiftly grabbed the brunette by the arm pulling him back and pinning him to the wall, candy spilled out into the floor.

"No more trick or treating, Sora. I spent the moments watching you parade in that outfit, people gazing...Roxas and Demyx fawning over you, You're driving me insane."

Sora giggles. "You're jealous!"

"No I'm not jealous, Sora." Riku responds.

"Well it sounds like it, If you're not jealous then why not?" Sora questions his curious big blue eyes looked at Riku.

"Because I get to be here with you and do the things that they can't." Riku responds locking his lust filled green-blue eyes with Sora's.

He leans in and kisses Sora passionately, his hands reaching back to undo the strings that held the small wings letting them fall with a clunk. Sora kissed him back his fingers running down his chest as he drug the zipper of Riku's black cloak down unhooking and slipping it off his shoulders letting it fall to the ground along with his white and yellow vest.

Riku's tongue lapped at the shorter's bottom lip, Sora parts his lips allowing his tongue slide across into his mouth, Sora moans feeling the silver trace his fingers down his chest undoing the buttons of his costume, he gasps feeling Riku bite his bottom lip sucking harshly.

"A-Ah...R-Riku." Sora moans feeling the silver had unzipped his black bottoms snaking his hand inside stroking his slow growing erection.

"This costume is way too much...From now on only wear it for me, Okay Sora?" Riku replies, he slides off the brunette's gloves letting them fall to the ground.

Sora giggles and curls his arms around Riku's neck, he pecks him on the lips shortly. "Very well, Riku. Only for you."

Riku kisses him passionately, he picks him up his arms holding him tightly around the waist, Sora holding onto him, his legs wrapped around the silver's waist letting Riku carry him up the stairs and to his bedroom.

Riku pulls away from the passionate kiss and sits Sora on the bed, he standing between the smaller's legs, slides the brunette's top off he leans down and leaves kisses down his neck, nipping at sensitive skin making sure to leave his marks visible, he pulls away feeling Sora's fingers move along his top zipper moving it down and sliding the black shirt off.

Sora sat up more, unzipped the silver's pants unsheathing his penis from his boxers, brushes the tip with his finger, he wraps his hand around Riku's length stroking him, hearing a pleased groan from the silver's lips encouraged him to put his lips around his length and give a suck.

As Sora licked and sucked on his hardened member like a lollipop, Riku ran his fingers through his brown locks.

"Sora, Stop..." Riku orders, with every suck and eager lick he felt himself coming to an edge, he didn't want that yet, Not when the fun part was to come, Riku thought.

Sora stopped. "I-Is everything okay?" His breath was almost knocked out of him when he was pushed back onto the bed, he felt his cheeks burn up as Riku pulled his dark bottoms off leaving him in the nude, the both of them.

Riku reached over to the closest drawer and closed it once he obtained the item he was looking for, Lube. Once he coated two of his digits he brought his index finger rubbing against Sora's entrance.

"Tell me that you want this, Sora." Riku demands, slowly pressing the finger inside, the ring of muscles tensing and relaxing at the same.

Sora groaned. "I want this, Riku."

He moaned feeling Riku slide in another finger immediately, Riku thrusted them letting them prepare his lover, he curled his fingers hitting a bundle of nerves.

"Do that again, Riku!" Sora cries out.

Riku made note of that spot, his fingers prodding against it again made the brunette moan more, he pulls them out and lines his cock up with Sora's ready entrance.

"This is gonna hurt." Riku warns pushing inside.

Sora screamed out, clutching the bed sheet, tears stinging his eyes. Riku stopped once he buried himself to the hilt.

Riku wiped the tears from Sora's blue eyes, he pulled out and rammed back in.

"Riku!" Sora cries out.

Riku slowly thrusts inside him, getting a rhythm, he picked up pace pulling out and sliding back in each time making Sora moan louder and louder, his fingers left the bed sheet and clutched to Riku's back.

Riku as he moved inside, he kissed Sora affectionately, he grabs a hold of Sora's neglected throbbing dick stroking as he rammed inside him, hitting his prostate.

"More, Riku!" Sora moaned.

Riku continued working the brunette's leaking penis as he slid in deeper into the boy, pounding his spot harder and faster each time. Sora digging his nails into his pale back sent shivers down his spine.

"R-Riku. I'm gonna release..." Sora moans.

"Me too." Riku replies.

Moving faster and deeper inside the brunette, stroking Sora's throbbing member, Sora cried out Riku's name cumming, Riku thrusted through the tightening walls, hearing Sora cry out his name had sent him over the edge, he cums inside him.

After Riku pulled out and cleaned them both up, he scooped Sora into his arms holding him close laying under the covers.

"Best Halloween, I love you, Riku." Sora says breathless, his sleepy blue eyes met Riku's.

"I'm glad, I love you too, Sora." Riku replies.

Riku kisses Sora passionately, Sora kissed him back and soon pulled sway resting his head on the silver's chest falling asleep. Riku kisses his head, his fingers stroking brown locks, he joins his lover falling asleep.

* * *

 **AN:/ Hey guys, If there's any mistakes I apologize, I was working on this until around 1 or 2 in the morning wanting to post it today, Thanks for reading my Halloween SoRiku one shot, hope y'all liked it. Happy Halloween!**


End file.
